City of Towers
by CJJJones
Summary: Padavia city of learning, books and power a world in which Violet, a new stravagante enters. A world she hardly understands but is thrust into the middle, she meets some familiar faces and some new figures but can she escape before it's too late?
1. A Birthday Gift

Notes: 'City of Towers' is the first fanfiction story of any description that I wrote, I found an old notebook whilst moving back from my undergraduate to my postgraduate university over the summer it had both this story and another my first HP story that I will be posting in a few months. I decided to post this story after a little editing I have deliberately not messed with it too much because I wanted to see how my writing has changed and developed. This story is just six chapters which I will be posting at the rate of one a week until about April once you've read this chapter please check out another story particularly if you are a fan of HP fanfiction, as always please review and enjoy.

Chapter One: A birthday gift

Gaetano di Chimi looked over the book in front of him, the words swirled around the page and the pictures practically danced. He placed his head on the page only to be roughly woken awake seconds later.

"Come on Gaetano it's past midnight leave it."

"No I only have two pages left," he yawned.

"Leave it," Luciano pressed sternly. Gaetano did not have the energy to argue so he left the work. Gaetano di Chimi and Luciano Crimatore were good friends, both studying at Padavia's University. It was an unlikely friendship. Luciano was a Bellezan engaged to the city's ruler: the Duchessa. Whilst Gaetano was a di Chimi, a member of the family who was taking over most of northern Talia with only Belleza resisting.

"You work too hard Gaetano." The boys parted and Gaetano could near Luciano's words ringing in his ears.

Violet Lawrence stretched cat-like on her bed. This was the worst time for her, she felt so vulnerable and useless, she fluffed her pillow as her mum entered. Louisa Lawrence put her own arm under Violet's and picked her up placing Violet in her wheelchair.

"Cheers mum," she smiled weakly.

"Come on," Louisa replied "we'll open your presents." Today was Violet's seventeenth birthday. She wasn't expecting much she had only moved to London recently and her father was still living in Manchester with his new girlfriend. Money was tight and as such Violet was appreciative of each of her presents. After the breakdown of her marriage Louisa had moved back to London, where she had grown up. Her gifts were fairly simple books and book tokens from her extended family:something Violet adored. Her father had given her a subscription to a magazine. Her mother's gift was a tiny jewellery box, as she opened it inside was revealed a tiny silver necklace with a beautiful lily so realistic on the end.

"Wow mum it must have cost you so much."

"Actually it's from Portobello Market I thought it was just so unique." A knock on the door indicated to them that Violet's friends were there.

"Well friends is a loose term," Violet thought a little sarcastically. Louisa had asked the only person she had remained in contact with in the city, Vicky Mulholland to help her with Violet's schooling. Vicky had volunteered her foster son Nick to walk Violet to school, Nick usually walked with his girlfriend Georgia O'Grady. In all honesty Violet didn't need much help as she only lived a ten minute journey from the school. Violet usually wheeled herself to school whilst Nick and Georgia walked behind.

Today however Nick appeared stunned as she opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked.

"Nothing," he replied rapidly going paler by the second.

"Okay," said Violet in a confused manner as she fiddled with her new necklace.

Violet's lessons where fairly monotonous, her history and geography teachers both piled work on her. At lunch she kept getting glances from Nick, Georgia and their friends Sky and Alice. She ignored it and buried herself deeper in thought.

"It's the giglian lily," Nick exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" asked Alice. "It's a simple design not hard to come up with."

"It is exactly the same and silver is a a more precious metal in Talia." Sky added.

"Okay," Georgia cut in between the conversation "even if it is a talisman who's to say Violet is a stravagante?" They all left the argument at that point and changed the topic.

As soon as she was home Violet began her homework immediately. Throwing herself into the world of academia doing everything to a top level. She had been doing this more and more since she had moved to London. After three hours of homework and a rushed dinner she managed to slide herself into bed. She fell asleep dreaming of a city of learning and culture.

When Violet opened her eyes she was sat on the floor.

"No, no," she thought "I have fallen out of bed.

"Mum," she called but the person who appeared through the door Violet didn't know he had a friendly appearance and a crooked smile and was dressed like something from the Middle ages. He grabbed Violet's hand and helped her to her feet. Violet was amazed, she shouldn't be able to stand. She took a step gingerly, then another and then spun on the spot with her arms open.

"I can walk." She thought amazed.

Gaeteno grabbed the girl's hand. She was obviously touched in the head. He led her by the hand and sat her in a chair.

"Welcome to Padavia," he announced "you are from London."

"Well I was born in Italy..." Violet started before Gaeteno cut her off.

"You mean Talia,"

"No Italy in Milan where is Talia. Where am I?"

"You are in Padavia?"

"That sounds like Padua."

"Yes it is a parallel to Padua. This is one world Padua is in the other world and the Italy you are referring is called Talia here."

"What?"

"You are a stravagante. You have travelled through from your world to ours with your talisman." He pointed to the necklace she was wearing. "This is a talisman it transports you from one world to another. This necklace is the symbol of the di Chimi family."

"Oh," Violet said, she had nothing else to say her mind had gone blank after all she still believed she was dreaming. The door of Gaetano's study opened up.

"A stravagante?" Luciano asked excitedly. Gaetano nodded and Violet, who had been looking at the floor looked up. Her mouth hung open in shock, her complexion was turning paler by the second.

"No,you're dead aren't you?"She asked her determination wavering for a second as she reached out to touch Luciano's solid hand.

"Violet?" He smiled her "I haven't seen you in so long? How come you are here? I thought the talisman was placed in London?" He picked her up and spun her around.

"I live in London but you are dead? I went to your funeral."

"I was a stravangante Violet just like you. I came to Talia and was trapped this is my world now."

"My god so you are alive?" She said circling around him as if checking that he was real. "Can't you tell your parents?" All three suddenly heard the sound of footsteps down the corridor."

"Hide," Gaeteno hissed as he opened up a large closet and ushered Violet inside.


	2. A family gift

Chapter Two

The footsteps passed down the corridor outside and quietened away. Violet wasn't listening to the footsteps she was looking at Gateno's clothing. It was mostly shirts, coats and shoes but at the end there were two beautiful dresses with the small label "Francesca" on each one.

"Which one do you want to wear?" Gaetano asked putting his head around the door.

"Really?" Violet asked.

"Well girls don't usually wear pantaloons in Talia," he said glancing at her pyjamas. Violet took the red dress out of the wardrobe.

"So?" she looked at Luciano "only you and me are Stravagante?"

"No there is one in Belleza, which is a parallel of Venice and others dotted around Talia. Also Georgia O'Gray, Nick Duke and Sky Meadows are stravagante too."

"Nick?" said Violet "he gave me the oddest look this morning."

"Where you wearing that necklace?" Gaeteno interjected.

"Yes."

"It is the symbol of the di Chimi family," Luciano continued "Gaeteno and Nick's family.

"Huh?" Violet asked her brow furrowed.

"He is my brother Falco," Gaeteno added.

"This is crazy," Violet said "I must be dreaming I can walk, dead people are alive and I appear to be in the renaissance."

"You can walk?" Luciano asked confused.

"I errr," Violet hated talking about the accident. Her mother had wanted her to see a psychologist but she had refused adamantly. "I was involved in a car accident a couple of years ago. I'm in a wheelchair back home now." There was a silence for a moment as the two boys didn't know what to say. Luciano because he couldn't imagine the girl he had grew up with, who had danced and ran was now confined to a wheelchair. Gaeteno didn't speak because he had only understood about every second word of the sentence Violet had said.

"Anyway," Gateno said after a very pregnant pause "you better change." About twenty minutes later Violet appear from the large walk in wardrobe in the scarlet dress. It fitted her well. It tucked in at her hips and flourished at the bottom.

"Whoever Francesa is she must be taller than me," Violet commented "this dress is a little long."

"She is Gaeteno's wife," Luciano answered.

"Why don't we show you around the university?" Gaeteno said opening the door. The university was beautiful, marble statues ordained the halls and great paintings that Violet vaguely recognised hung along the walls. As they passed students many said "hello" to Gaeteno and Luciano.

"Why is it all men?" Violet asked after a while.

"Women are only just being allowed into education, there are only two female students here."

"Gaeteno," a student in a violent green coat shouted at him along the corridor. "Hello," he smiled catching up with him. "Another di Chimi," he asked nodding at Violet and eyeing her necklace. "Who is it this time your cousin?"

"Errr yes," Gaeteno stammered. " Sandro this is my cousin Alicia di Chimi princepesse of Padavia."

"Your grace," Sandro bowed kissing her hand.

"Alicia this is Sandro Avenglia he is a fantastic poet." Violet smiled and nodded at him hoping she looked regal enough.

"What was that?" Violet hissed.

"Well I do have a cousin called Alicia di Chimi. She is your age and height," he peered at her "you even have a look of her about you. She went to live in Anglia three years ago to study."

"So I am going to have to pretend to be her?"

"We will tell everyone you've returned to study here after women were allowed in last year." He paused thinking "only Alfonso Alicia's brother is still alive from her immediate family."

"By the way what is a pincipsa?" She asked pronouncing the last word wrong.

"Principessa, princess."

"I require an audience with Duke Alfonso," Gaeteno told the guard.

"I am afraid thats is impossible, sorry," the guard said very matter-of-factly not sounding sorry at all. Gaeteno took down his hood.

"I am Gaeteno di Chimi my brother is Grand Duke of Tschia I require an audience with Duke Alfonso." The guard almost jumped out of his chair. He opened the door to Alfonso's great hall and bowed them in.

"Announcing Gaeteno di Chimi and a errr lady." The guard said confused.

"Gaeteno," Alfonso cried "how are you at university?"

"Fine," Gaeteno waved it away "you should know that this morning this young lady showed up at my university having heard that I was studying there. She is from Anglia."

"Yes Gaeteno I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Because," Gaetno said dramatically as Violet removed the hood of he cloak. "Alicia has returned from Anglia." Alfonso gasped as he looked straight at Violet he cupped her face in his hand before pulling her into a tight, albeit, brief hug. Gaeteno looked from one to the other and was surprised how similar they looked. Alfonso and Violet shared the same heart-shaped face and deep blue eyes. He had the ubiquitous black hair of the Talian population whilst she had shockingly light blonde hair. But there was something in Violet's air that made her seem every inch the princess.

Violet fumed in her room, it was enough for her to lose the use of her legs once but her return from Talia made her feel as though she had lost herself again. She looked at the necklace around her neck. "Had it really happened?" she thought "had this little necklace transported her to another world were dead people lived and she walked?"

"Come on sweetie," Mary smiled as she walked through the door. The time was later than Violet was used to and she had to go with a cup of coffee for breakfast before Georgia and Nick arrived. Violet's day was rather monotonous and her literature work was growing incredibly hard at points.

"Violet do you mind if Sky walks with us?" Nick asked at the end of the day.

"No not at all," Violet said "this is it," she thought "I will have to tell them now, there is no other way I will get them together without Alice."

"Bye," Sky said in a friendly manner as they dropped Violet at her house just three doors down from his own house.

"Bye Georgia, Sky, Falco," Nick's face was growing whiter and whiter as he stared at Violet.


	3. An unwelcome gift

Chapter Three

Notes: I know there is now a story by Mary Hoffman set in Padavia, whilst Gaeteno and Luciano are at university but I wrote this story nearly five years ago before that story had been published and when I myself was thinking about university after a trip to Italy. I hope you enjoy it and please review love C.J.

"I am stravagante," she said finally breaking the spellbound scene.

"Can we?" Georgia asked pointing to the door.

"Sure,"

"Another stravagente," she said finally when they were all sat in Violet's room.

"Yeah my city is Padavia."

"Padua?" Georgia asked.

"Yeah,"

"Who is teaching you stravagation?' Georgia asked.

"Luciano."

"I thought he lived in Belleza."

"Gaeteno and Lunciano are studying at the university."

"Ah,"

"What is your name in Talia? Mine was Celestino," Sky interrupted.

"Alicia di Chimi."

"A stravagante disguised as a di Chimi clever." Nick commented.

"Gateno's idea," Violet replied.

"What's changed then?" Georgia asked.

"Errr... Fabrizo is duke but then I think you knew that." They nodded. "Gaeteno is married," again a series of collective nods. "Luciano will be married."

"What!" Nick exclaimed.

"You didn't know that?"

"No who to?"

"Arianna," Georgia replied before Violet could. The room then settled into a silence.

"Why are people chosen to be stravagante?" Violet asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"We don't know Lucien always said it was something to do with the person going through a tough time and Talia needing help. When Lucinao was there he had no cancer. I needed to escape Russell and Sky's father was coming into his life."

"I can walk in Talia."

"I was thinking of that," Nick replied "Alicia was never in a wheelchair." he shook his head absently "so where are you in Padavia?"

"The university I appeared in Gaeteno's study but I've seen the palace there. I keep getting confused with the gold silver thing."

"Nick did when he came here." Georgia said.

"I'm going back tonight."

"I am so jealous," commented Nick "i would love to go back to Talia." Georgia ruffled his hair.

"I'll tell Alice she was annoyed enough at being left out last time." Sky said. Violet raised her eyebrows in an inquisitive manner.

"Alice knows," Sky clarified. When they'd left Violet took a deep breath. It was good to share her feelings. Violet was a quiet person, she didn't share things very often. Bottling up was her usual line of defence.

"I saw Falco today," was Violet's first words when she appeared in Gaeteno's study.

"How is he?"

"Fine but he misses you."

"It was his choice." Gaeteno said firmly. Violet began looking around the study.

"Luciano is studying all day." Gaeteno said "he has an exam coming up."

"So what are we doing?" She asked.

"Going to the palace to see your brother."

"About that Gaeteno imitating someone else, well I am not sure about it." Her voice began to wave in an uncertain manner.

"Violet we need to hide you and this is the last place they will look."

"But manipulating peoples feelings..."

"...you are giving them hope do you know how upset Alfonso has been you're giving him hope." Violet was not entirely sure but she did trust Gaeteno.

In the palace Alfonso signed a letter with his lavish signature before giving it to his messenger.

"Quickly," he said simply. The messenger nodded not only did the duke pay well he also had a violent temper. "So," Alfonso thought to himself "a new piece has entered the game."

Fabrizo opened the letter in front of him, the contents were interesting to say the least. He summoned his head of security.

"Enrico what do you make of it?" He asked.

"I don't know your grace."

"Well I pay you to know," Fabrizo yelled.

"No shadow?" Enrico asked.

"No shadow," Fabrizo repeated.

"I have observed that whenever one of these appear trouble follows. Firstly there was the boy in Belleza I think you know the one." Yes Fabrizo knew the one who had killed his father and possibly his brother too. "When he appeared the Duchessa died".

"That was more to do with us than him," Fabrizo said. Of course Enrico knew more but he wasn't going to elaborate.

"Then there was the jockey, who won the stella last year he had no shadow. Finally a friar in Giglia appeared about the same time as the weddings." Fabrizo shuddered the way this man noticed things made him uncomfortable what else had he noticed and not told Fabrizo.

"Why has she appeared?"

"They say she wants an education."

"No," Fabrizo thought "that isn't right she could get an education in Anglia, there is no money or marriage available to her. She know that, there must be only one other conclusion." He paused "they must be witches trying to infiltrate our ranks." Fabrizo said aloud waving Enrico away. He buried his head in his hands, it was going to be a long night. By the early hours of the morning he had made a decision.

"Go," he said finally exasperated to Enrico. "Take the guards and inform Alfonso of my decision."

Violet entered the gym at school the next day to find Nick and Sky fencing, although Nick was obviously the better fencer Sky was holding his own.

"How was Talia?" Nick asked forgetting the match.

"Amazing," Violet gushed "I went to the palace again we drank and ate. Then Alfonso took us the the tower of the Cathedral and we could see over the city. It was just..." she was unable to finish the sentence and her face took on a dreamy quality.

Violet appeared in Gaeteno's study to find both Gaeteno and Lucinao before her.

"The palace," she droned before either had said a word. "I would like to see other parts of Padavia." They decided they had been unfair and showed Violet around the city before taking her to the palace Luciano, Gaeteno and Violet walked the long path to the palace when the giglian guards overtook them. Gaeteno was trying to explain chess to Violet something she didn't quite understand. The guards passed the small group before barring their way. One grabbed Violet firmly by the arm, she tried to twist and escape him but she could not move.

"Alicia Catalina Maria di Chimi, if that is your real name you are under arrest.


	4. Running for a Gift

**Chapter Four**

**Running for a gift**

Hope you all enjoy the last three chapters of this story I intended to post this chapter last week but my flight back from South America was delayed plus a few manic days and I was way behind with university work so to apologise for no post last week here are three chapter (well two and the epilogue) that tie off this story. The next thing that I will be posting will not be my Harry Potter story based on 'Much Ado about Nothing' as my profile page suggests but 'the Story of Us' a Hermione/Snape story based on the Taylor Swift song. Please review and as always enjoy love C.J.

"Alicia Catalina Maria di Chimi, if that is your real name you are under arrest.

"What cried Gaeteno.

"You didn't know?" Alfonso calmly asked his cousin.

"Alfonso that is your sister they are dragging away does that mean anything to you?" Gaeteno yelled at the shorter man.

"That is the point Gaeteno I don't think she is." Alfonso replied lazily. Enrico strode through the guards.

"You," cried Luciano his face showing a look of surprise.

"Arrest him," Enrico shouted.

"This is ludicrous," Gaeteno yelled but no one took any notice.

"You," Enrico growled at at Violet "won't be needing that." he grabbed her necklace and yanked it from her neck. "Impostor."

"I am to be the Duke of Remora I demand you to stop."

"My authority is from the Grand Duke of Tuschia," Enrico replied not looking up.

"Alfonso your sister I can't even begin to comprehend."

"My city, my rules." Alfonso stated calmly as he turned to re-enter his palace. Ideas began racing through Gaeteno's head.

"Get help," he thought. The nearest city with a Stravagante is Belleza, a day and a half's ride away. Gaeteno was not impulsive but in that moment he knew what to do. Gaeteno ran. He ran faster than anyone who knew him would have believed possible. He ran to the palace stables.

"A horse," he barked at an idle stable boy who was sat lazily on a stool. Without even thinking Gaeteno threw himself on the horse.

Violet could not stop crying every time she thought about how immature she would look she would stop, for a few seconds.

"If we don't get the necklace back I will be stuck here forever." She said as calmly as she could manage. To no one in particular.

"Violet, Violet," Mary gently shook her daughter "wake up." Violet gave no response. "Violet," Mary repeated her voice a little shaky. There was still no response. Mary picked up the phone and dialled three numbers 999.

"I am afraid we don't know why Violet is unconscious," the consultant told Mary Lawrence "we have a neurologist coming. Do you want me to call anyone?"

"No I'll do it." Mary said quietly.

Alfonso sat at his table with a large amount of food in front of him. He thought about each one of his guards during the day had questioned his motive of arresting Alicia without actually saying anything. In a silent fume Alfonso picked up the chicken before him and began to shovel the food into his face. He clutched his chest as he fell loudly to the ground.

"Violet are you alright?" Luciano asked her through the barred doors of the cells they'd been placed under.

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly after a long pause.

"Lucien," Luciano was shocked no one had used that version of his name for many years.

"Yes."

"Where is Gaeteno?"

"I don't know hopefully he's gone to the nearest stravagante in Belleza two or three days round trip.

"How many days were you held prisoner?"

"Three," the conversation fell to silence again and this time Violet did not restart it.

"We believe that the damage to the spinal column has travelled upwards to the brain stem there has been no brain activity." The neurologist told Mary Lawrence.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"No we aren't the problems Violet is showing could just as easily been caused by a blow to the head except there is no outward trauma.

"Can I come in?" Nick asked around the door of the private room in the hospital.

"Yes of course," Mary said politely "I think I need a coffee." Nick looked at Mary Lawrence as she passed. Her normally harshly cut brown hair was wayward and messy. Her dark suits had been replaced by a pair of jeans and large baggy jumper. There were dark rings under her eyes and the wrinkles in the corner of her eyes had become more pronounced. Sky, Alice and Georgia all trooped around the door.

"What can we do?" Alice asked once Mary had vacated the room. "Could one of you go back to Talia?"

"Padavia is so far from Remora or Giglia."

"She could have brain damage Alice," Sky cut in "it may have nothing to do with Talia." Mary walked in with her coffee.

"I think we'll leave," Alice said as a man rushed in, she guessed this was this was Violet's father. James Lawrence had travelled from Hartlepool to London as soon as he could. His blonde hair that Violet had inherited was flecked with grey. Although at over six foot he towered over the rest of the group he seemed short in stature at this point. His black suit looked as though he had slept in it. He looked at his daughter's body and gasped. Sky, Alice, Nick and Georgia left quietly.

Gaeteno reached the outskirts of Belleza after a day he then transferred into a boat to travel to the duchessa's palace. When he reached the palace he ran up the steps and knocked on the door. Gaeteno knew it wasn't the right thing to do but he had no choice.

"Sir," a guard of Belleza asked when he opened the palace door.

"Can I see the duchessa?"

"Can I see the duchessa?"

"That is impossible I am afriad."

"Can I give a message?"

"Well," he shook his head.

"Please."

"Ok."

"Tell her grace that Luciano is in danger."

"Your name sir?"

"Gaeteno di Chimi." The guard disappeared inside and reappeared moments later.

"Come in," he said. Gaeteno rushed into the ducal palace. Arianna was stood before him.

"Your grace," he bowed.

"Gaeteno what is wrong?" Arianna said her voice a little panicky. "Luciano, Alfonso has arrested Luciano and Violet the new stravagante. I need your father."

Rodolfo watched the whole conversation on his mirror. He grabbed his cloak and rushed out of his laboratory. Walking through the palace he looked down to Arianna and Gaeteno when he reached the great entrance hall. "I know everything," he said to them both. "Gaeteno we need to go the clock is ticking."

Fabrizo arrived at Padavia two days after his guards. After waving to crowds who had gathered to see the new grand duke of Tuschia. Fabrizo entered the ducal palace. Enrico greeted him in the hall.

"Your grace,"

"Walk with me."

"Alfonso is dead." Fabrizo stopped.

"What?"

"He was poisoned yesterday. It wasn't the girl or the Luciano boy they were in the cells by then."

"Any leads?" They continued walking.

"None at all."

"Why doesn't he use a tester?" Thought Fabrizo.

"The girl's trial?" Enrico asked.

"Over as soon as soon as possible what is she on trial for?"

"Impersonating aristocracy and witchcraft."

"Make arrangements for tomorrow, small trial a public one could be damaging."


	5. A tragic gift

**Chapter Five**

**A tragic gift**

Mary Lawrence was holding her daughters hand when she heard the machine flatline. Mary had watched enough hospital programs in her time to know what it meant. Two nurses and a doctor rushed into the room.

"Please wake up darling," Mary whispered almost inaudibly.

Gaeteno and Rodolofo had been twenty four hours in the saddle, with Gaeteno threatening to fall asleep Rodolofo took the decision to stop for the night.

"But she has only been unconscious for three weeks" protested Mary

"There has been no brain activity and she had been breathing artificially. I am sorry," the neurologist said. "Would you like to call anyone before we turn off the machine."

"The day of the trial," thought Fabrizo. They had a highly regarded Giglian judge coming. Fabrizo himself was not involved in the trial he was simply going to watch.

The gaoler appeared at the doors of the jail.

"Luciano Crimatore you are free to go. You," he pointed at Violet "come with me." He grabbed her dress by the shoulders and pushed her down the corridor. Luciano watched her go but the palace guards blocked his way. He watched Violet go and wondered about her Violet would have no defence and no human rights. As he was pondering this Luciano walked up to the steps of the ducal palace. He came around the corner and nearly walked into Gaeteno.

"Where on earth did you go?" Luciano asked angrily when Rodolofo followed him. "Thank goodness." He face broke into relief. Rodolfo held out a pale pink rose.

"Lets take her home," he replied firmly.

At the hospital Sky, Alice, Nick and Georgia had come to say goodbye to Violet.

"Is there no way that you could extend the deadline?" Georgia asked.

"No," the nurse replied. "Miss. Lawrence has had no brain activity for three weeks. She is breathing and feeding artificially." Georgia took a deep breath as she left the hospital.

"You couldn't have done any more." Nick told her.

Violet stood in the dock of this court room. With her mother being a lawyer Violet had been in and out of courts for many years but never one like this.

"Rise," someone said said as the judge entered. He portly little man sat down almost disappearing behind a high table.

"This court have found no evidence that this girl is not Alicia di Chimi thus the trial will continue on the case of witchcraft."

At the hospital the life support machine was switched off and the doctor closed Violet Lawrence's eyes. Mary turned in her seat and sobbed into her ex-husbands chest as he stared at the pale green wall.

Violet felt a jolt through her body and she knew what had happened. Lucien had explained the process very well.

"...and therefore we shall prove that she does not have a shadow." Enrico concluded. He took Violet from the box and dragged her in front of the large curtained windows. On the balcony for the public there was a slight creak as three people sat down.

"Too late," Luciano whispered. Enrico flung opened the curtains. Violet's clear clear shadow ran straight across the floor in front of Violet. Her knees buckled she had seen too much over the last few days and finally her worst fears were confirmed. The judge stood up.

"This is ludicrous," he said "the girl obviously has a shadow and as the court cannot prove she is not Alicia di Chimi I suggest she is installed in her rightful role as the Duchess of Padavia." He paused then said kindly "get her some food and wine." Luciano, Gaeteno and Rodolfo rushed down the stairs to Violet who was sat on the floor. Tears slowly creeped down down her face and splashed onto the wooden floor.

"I am here forever," she said.

"What does he mean Duchess?" Gaeteno asked Luciano.

"Alfonso is dead." Rodolofo answered. "I suggest we take the Judge's advice."

Rodolfo, Gaeteno and Luciano took Violet back to the ducal palace. Rodolfo had she suggested she needed rest, Violet was going to argue before she realised how tired she was.

"What are we going to do?" Gaeteno asked.

"About what?" Luciano asked.

"This whole situation."

"Nothing," cut in Rodolfo "Alicia, the real Alicia died with illness in Anglia about a year ago. You were right about hope Gaeteno Alfonso just didn't want to admit it."

"But leaving Violet in my family is like a lamb amongst wolves.

"She is braver than you think, she will make a fine Duchess."

Violet was sat in her bed she couldn't believe she was stuck in Talia in the 16th century. She knew she would miss the 21st century so badly. She would never drive, never she her mum again, never use a telephone, never leave school. From now on it was fine wine, palaces and clothes. She slept for three days straight her body was exhausted and her emotions running wild.

"I will never go back," was the one thought that kept running through her head. Her eyes had wept so much that they were permanently red. "Never," she asked Luciano for the millionth time.

"I am sorry Violet."

"You expect me to run Padua."

"Padavia, yes."

In England Mary Lawrence donned her black suit she normally wore for court. Her left hand clutched a poem and shook. She exhaled loudly.

It's your funeral today Violet," Gaeteno told her when he went to see her in the morning." She made no reply. "Rodolfo is going, he went to Luciano's."

"Oh."

"Well at least it is a reply," he thought before leaving her, she was clearly still grieving for her life lost.

Rodolfo looked at the piece of paper he held in his hand "maybe it will giver her some comfort," he thought. An hour later Violet looked at the same piece of paper.

"Ironic isn't it?" She asked Rodolfo rhetorically "my favourite poem was one written by a grieving parent and now look what has happened," her voice rose to an angry crescendo.


	6. A wedding gift

**Chapter Six **

**A wedding gift**

"But you must rule Padavia," Fabrizzo told her.

"Fabrizzo I will be back in six days I am sure the Grand Duke of Tuschia can manage six days without me."

"This man killed my father Alicia."

"But he has been a friend of mine, you are allowing Gaeteno to go plus I have never seen Belleza."

"Ok," he nodded "I am going soft." Alicia smiled at him.

"Six days," he said firmer.

Belleza was incredible, Gaeteno had visited before but for Violet it was completely new. "I wish I I had seen Venice now," she thought. Luciano's and Arianna were married in St. Mary-of-the-thank-yous. They then walked as Duke and Duchessa of Belleza. Violet, Gaeteno and Francesa were some of the lucky few inside the church. Most Bellezans sat in the piazza or in mandolas over the Grand canal. Violet left a that someone had given her with a guard who seemed pleased that he could at least carry it which had not been the case for many of the presents he'd been handed for the happy couple.

"Dearly beloved," began the bishop. The ceremony was over quicker than Violet would have believed possible as the bishop announced "you may kiss the bride."

It was hard on the new Duchessa of Padavia, she was inexperienced at state occasions, she was in education and recovering from the shock of translation. Neither Gaeteno, Violet or Luciano had any doubts that sooner or later Fabrizo would marry Violet off or replace her with a male di Chimi but for the time being.

"I will cope," she thought clutching a copy of the poem "On my first sonne."

_Farewell, thou child of my right hand, and joy;_

_My sinne was too much hope of thee, lov'd boy;_

_Seven yeeres tho' wert lent to me, and I thee pay,_

_Exacted by thy fate, on the just day._

_O, could I loose all father, now. For why_

_Will man lament the state he should envie?_

_To have so soon scap'd worlds and fleshes rage,_

_And, if no other miserie, yet age?_

_Rest in soft peace, and, ask'd, say here doth lye_

_Ben. Johnson his best piece of_ poetrie_._

_For whose sake, hence-forth, all his vowes be such,_

_As what he loves may never like too much._

Thank you for the lovely comments during the posting of this story I have enjoyed dragging something up I haven't written in so long although I did feel as though it was written by a different person. I think it shows my writing has got better and definitely faster can't believe how long it took me to write this when I wrote 'Impressions' in three weeks anyway hope you enjoy and please review. Love C.J.


End file.
